


I've Got No Strings

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Drabble for "Ancient History." John wants to fight fate, huh? Two can play that game. (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	I've Got No Strings

I'VE GOT NO STRINGS

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Drabble for "Ancient History." John wants to fight fate, huh? Two can play that game.

++++++++++

It wasn't a choice. It was instinct.

Bad guy with big laser gun. Teammates in trouble. Jump between. Absorb the blast.

Seemed like a pretty stupid idea in retrospect.

Metamorpho knelt by Shayera's head and stroked hair from her eyes. His mouth opened, but he couldn't seem to get any words out. A "you'll be okay" would be a lie.

The advantage of having a laser take out most of one's chest is the lack of blood. The trade-off is the pungent stench of scorched flesh and feathers.

"Not..." she forcibly exhaled the last air in her trachea, "...destiny's puppet."

END


End file.
